


Secret Rings

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack knows Daniels in serious danger and the only way to save him is to reveal some secrets.





	Secret Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack was busy washing his truck when he heard the phone ringing. He rushed up the drive, into the house and as he grabbed the phone, he answered with his usual "O'Neill"

"It's General Hammond here Jack."

"Yes Sir?" Jack can felt his stomach tighten, the General was on the phone, not George but The General. That wasn't good; in fact with Daniel off-world it could be bad, really bad.

"Are you still there Colonel O'Neill?"

"Uh? Sir... What...?Yes Sir, still here." Jack managed to stop himself from panicking and concentrated on what the General was saying.

"When Major Stanley with the archaeological team checked in this morning, it seems there was a problem with Dr. Jackson."

"Problem? What kind of problem? What.... Where's Daniel?"

"That's just it Jack. According to Major Stanley he's... well he's disappeared."

"Dissap...what? ... They've lost Daniel? What the hell was Major Stanley doing? How the hell did he manage to lose a whole damn archaeologist?!" Jack realised he was yelling at pretty much the same time he realised he'd lost Daniel on more than one occasion himself. 

"Colonel O'Neill!" the general's tone was unmistakable.

"Aw Crap... Sorry Sir. I'll be there as soon as possible..." Jack threw in an extra "Sir!" for good measure as he hung up the phone.

As Jack rushed around the house and out into the truck in record time, he tried to soothe the sick tightening he could feel in his gut. //He'll be fine... // he told himself //...Probably just found some out of the way wall with a really exciting set of pretty pictures on it. Never thinks to tell anybody else about it. Or maybe he worked so goddamn late he fell asleep in some corner nobody's checked. I told Major bloody Stanley to watch him. If this is his fault I'll... I'll...arrrghh!// Jack growled in frustration. As he banged his hand off the steering wheel he tried calm himself with a different approach //It's a safe world, the scientists have been there for ages, hell SG1 have been there. We checked it out months ago, and nothing but friendly villagers. Okay they were a bit into the whole tattoos and feathers thing, but still friendly and harmless. No weapons, no mad psycho princess/God/Goa'uld just lots of nice naquadah just lying around. The villagers were shoving the stuff into our goddamn hands. So they can't have done anything? Right? //

Jack was still trying to convince himself all was right with the world and his archaeologist when he arrived at the security checkpoint. Minutes later he crashed into the briefing room where Hammond was already waiting with Carter and Teal'c

"Colonel O'Neill take a seat and I'll bring you all up to date." He waited until Jack dropped into a chair before he began speaking. "This morning at 0800 when Major Stanley checked in he informed us that Dr. Jackson had disappeared. No one has seen or spoken to Dr. Jackson since he went to his tent last night. Major Stanley assures me that at no point was Dr. Jackson left alone, and he was escorted back to the camp when he finished up last night. He drank coffee and went over notes with one of the other members of the team and then went to bed around 2300 hours. Guards were posted and no one in the camp saw or heard anything. This morning when Dr. Jackson was called for coffee there was no reply. After a few attempts Major Stanley checked the tent and found it empty. All Dr. Jackson's tools and notes were still there. On discovering this they scoured the surrounding area and ruins, they then checked the village and surrounding areas. No one seems to know anything." 

"Someone knows something..." disagreed Jack "...and I intend to find out who".

"Okay, SG1 you gate in half an hour. Go get geared up."

Jack was already leading his team out of the room.

* * *

An hour later Jack had already spoken to an extremely worried looking Major Stanley, who could only repeat word for word what General Hammond had already said, and was now standing in front of the village leader, Chief Whet-kay-an-ey. Luckily for Jack the chief spoke perfect, although strangely accented English.

"Where is Dr. Jackson?"

"I have already told the others, we have not seen Dr. Jackson since the feast yesterday afternoon. He was very excited to watch our festivities and asked many questions. I enjoyed talking with Dr. Jackson greatly, I am sorry he is missing. "

"Yeah! Me too"

"I assure you my people and I will do anything to help find him, please just tell us what we can do." 

"You could tell us where he is," growled Jack

"Ah! I see you do not believe us and you are obviously worried about your friend, but I assure you no one in the village would harm Dr. Jackson in any way. He is not here. Look for yourselves, speak to my people they will tell you the same thing."

It was almost dark when Sam radioed Jack, "Sir, we've been through the village and the ruins with a fine toothcomb sir, there's no trace, and these people really seem genuine. They liked Daniel and I don't think any of them would hurt him."

"Yeah Carter..." Jack had felt the same thing in his dealings with the villagers and he hadn't found the slightest sign of Daniel anywhere either, "...but he must be somewhere dammit!"

"Sir it's almost dark, we won't see anything at all soon."

Jack sighed, "Okay Carter, We'll meet back at the Chief's house." 

Sam and Teal'c were already there when Jack arrived, as he walked over to meet them he passed a few kids playing in the dirt. Amongst their pile of bits and pieces and shiny beads something familiar caught Jack's eye. He moved closer to take a better look, his breath catching as he recognised Daniel's ring. 

As Jack dropped down most of the children scattered, "Where did you get this?" he asked the older of the two girls who had remained.

She looked afraid and Jack realised she was about to run. He forced himself to soften his tone "Please don't be afraid. I'm not angry, I just ...I...I have one just like this. Please where did you get it?" 

Tilting her head for a moment she considered Jack and decided it was safe to answer. "I...I traded Gila for it...I didn't take it...he traded me... It's mine."

"Traded huh? Where do you think Gila got it?"

She shrugged "Found it I guess"

"Do you think you would trade me for it?" asked Jack

"What for?" asked the girl her nose screwing up in suspicion

Jack thought for a moment then called Carter over. "Major, give me your chocolate."

"Sir?"

"I know you have chocolate in your pack Carter, you always have chocolate and Daniel always has coffee. Now give me the chocolate."

Sam looked at Teal'c who merely raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and handed over a bar of chocolate

Jack showed the bar to the girl who looked very curious. He broke off a piece of the chocolate and told the girl to taste it. When her face broke into a surprised and delighted grin Jack picked up the ring and handed over the rest of the bar.

He told Carter and Teal'c they would be heading back to the SGC

As they headed out of the courtyard Chief Whet-kay-an-ey appeared, "You are leaving Colonel O'Neill?"

"It's getting dark we have to go back. We will return in the morning to decide what to do next."

"I am sorry you have had no luck, perhaps as you say tomorrow will bring more joy."

Jack just nodded and headed toward the Stargate. He remained silent as they stepped through, the ring grasped tightly in his hand.

* * *

The General was surprised when on returning through the gate Jack asked if they could talk privately, he saw how agitated his 2IC was and agreed immediately. The General was followed to his office by three members of SG1, two of who looked just as confused as he was. As the General took the seat at his desk Jack started to speak.

"They've got Daniel!"

"Who?"

"The village... the Chief...some of them... hell all of them I don't know. But he's there."

"What makes you think that they know anything? By all accounts they've been extremely helpful and upset over Dr. Jackson's disappearance."

"He's there and someone in that damn village knows where. We don't know exactly how long he's been gone but it could be almost 24 hours. He's in danger Sir and we really need to get an S&R mission mounted. They are not expecting us back until tomorrow, but speed and surprise are about the only things we've got going for us on this one."

"Colonel O'Neill you can't even be sure he's in danger..."

Jack wasn't sure what to say. He knew that Daniel had been in dangerous situations before, he knew that he'd been missing a lot longer than he was now. He also knew that this time was different and if he didn't get there soon it would be too late. He was sure, he'd never been surer of anything in his life.

General Hammond recognised the look on Jack's face and knew there was no point in trying to change his mind. Taking a breath he tried a different approach ..."Colonel O'Neill... You know how much the Pentagon wants those naquadah deposits. If we send heavily armed teams through in the middle of the night with no warning it could be construed as an act of war. I can't authorise that, not without something concrete to go on."

Jack surprised himself by managing to refrain from telling the General exactly what he thought of the Pentagon and their naquadah deposits. As he bit his tongue and clenched his fists he felt the warmth of Daniel's ring against the palm of his hand. He started moving before he'd even realised what he was doing. He reached over the General's desk and placed his hand on the polished surface. As he opened his hand and drew back he said, "Here's something to go on. It's Daniel's ring... Is that concrete enough for you?"

Hammond looked down and saw a plain gold band lying on the desk in front of him.

"Why would they have his ring if they don't know where he is? " 

Hammond was turning the ring over in his fingers," Where did you get this?"

"Some of the kids were playing with it just before we came back. I traded them some chocolate for it."

The General was sure he remembered Daniel wearing a ring but he'd never seen it up close, "How do you know for sure this is Dr. Jackson's ring, it's a pretty common looking ring."

"I know it's Daniel's ring..." Jack shook his head in frustration "Look at the inscription inside Sir"

"I can't read that Jack, I don't even know what language that is."

"Yeah well I'm not sure what language it is either, you know Daniel and his chicken scratches..."

"Okay, but even if I agree that this is Dr. Jackson's ring, that doesn't prove that those villagers harmed him in anyway. You said you traded for this, maybe Dr. Jackson traded the same way. He sometimes..."

"NO!!" Jack cut Hammond off with a snarl, much to the shock of everyone in the room. 

"Colonel O'Neill!" admonished the General but he was well aware there was more going on here, irreverent O'Neill may be but he had always stayed on the right side of a rather thin line where insubordination was concerned. He watched as Jack debated internally, a mixture of emotions briefly flickering across his face before his eyes hardened with resolve.

Jack stood up and slowly pulled the chain holding his dog tags over his head. He broke open the chain and began to remove another plain gold ring. Slowly and silently Jack leaned over and placed this ring beside its partner. "Danny would never take off that ring... it's like his wedding ring." Jack sat down wearily and ran his hands through his hair.

Everyone looked at Jack and then at the two identical rings, then looked at Jack again. He could feel his friend's confusion and disbelief and finally their realisation of what this meant.

"The inscription is the same on them both, that should verify that it is Danny's. He never takes it off, I can't wear mine visibly so he wears his for both of us. He wouldn't let anyone else take it either, not without a fight..." Jack stopped as he felt his voice catch.

Everyone else in the room still seemed incapable of speech. The General was the first to try and recover.

"Wedding ring?... you mean, as if you're married ... you two... together... you're together." The General was unable to keep the shock and disbelief from his voice. He used every single year of his military experience to gather himself together and ask a proper question. " How long?"

"How long what sir? Since we realised we were in love, since we admitted it, since we committed ourselves?" 

General Hammond made an 'all of it motion' with his hand.

Jack drew breath, "First time through the gate Sir, that first mission to Abydos. I went through that gate to die and Daniel stopped me. Been sort of giving me a reason to live ever since."

"First mission... You've been together since then?" Asked Sam. "All this time?"

"No. Not together, that's where it started though. It took us a lot longer to admit it to ourselves and even longer to each other. In a quieter voice he added, "Nearly too long!" 

Teal'cs solemn voice filled the silence, "Apohis's ship O'Neill..." 

Jack wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, so he answered anyway, "Yeah, on the ship, when I left him to die. I knew I couldn't, wouldn't live without him. When I saw him in that gate room I...I ... We got a second chance and we took it. We got the rings to seal our commitment. We exchanged rings, made promises to each other and made it as legal as we could after..." Jack had to pause for a minute he didn't want to bring Share's death into the conversation, he wasn't sure he could make them understand. Daniel had loved Share, but not in the way he and Jack loved each other. He had been desperate to save her from what he perceived as his failure to protect her, but even from the beginning some small part of Daniel had known she was already gone. Jack had gone through the guilt and denial and acceptance with Daniel, he knew what they had together was right, but he couldn't be sure if his friends would understand that. So he simply said "...after... a while, when the time was right." 

Jack picked up both rings, tracing his finger lovingly round the inscriptions on the inside. He'd told the truth, he wasn't sure what language Daniel had used. He knew exactly what it said though. They were the words he'd used when he first told Daniel how he felt about him, the words they'd repeated to each other as they exchanged rings and promised each other everything... My Now, My Always, My Forever. 

Jack clenched the rings in his fist and gave himself a mental shake He stood up abruptly and got back to being the Colonel O'Neill they were all used to. "Look General I don't know how you feel about this and I'm sorry to have thrown this at you, but you can't leave Danny out there. I'll resign, retire, run away, whatever you want. Hell I don't care if I have to spend 20 years in Leavenworth, but we gotta get him back. Even if you won't let me go send Carter & Teal'c, Ferretti, someone ..." 

He trailed off as he waited for the General's decision.

It didn't take long. "Major Carter, Teal'c round up Major Ferretti and SG2 and be ready to gate on the hour. Take SG11 as well."

"Yes Sir!" Sam saluted and left with Teal'c. 

Jack looked expectantly at General Hammond.

"Am I going Sir?" asked Jack.

"Seems to me whatever else I think about any of this, you've always been able to lead your team. I don't think that will be any different on this mission."

"Thank you Sir!" Jack snapped an unusually smart salute and made to follow his team-mates.

"Colonel O'Neill" the tone in the General's voice brought Jack to a sharp stop. "We will be discussing this properly after you bring Dr. Jackson home."

"After I bring Dr. Jackson home we can discuss anything you damn well like Sir!" Jack gave his usual irreverent grin and disappeared out the door.

Leaving one very bemused General shaking his head

* * *

Jack entered the SG1 locker room and found Teal'c and Carter getting ready. He drew in breath and took the bull by the horns "Are you guys okay with me in command?"

Teal'c and Carter both stopped what they were doing. The Jaffa as usual was completely unreadable. Carter was looking at him as though she was deciding which of the many possible ways to disembowel him would be most painful. Teal'c spoke first, "O'Neill you are still the leader of SG1 are you not?"

"For the moment, Yeah"

"Then where else would you be if not in command?"

"Carter?"

"Command Sir? Yes Sir!" Sam replied, her eyes cold and glittering.

Jack looked at Sam, realising that she was not only angry but ... hurt? "Aww for crying out loud Carter, look we hated lying to you guys, hated it... but we... um.... Crap!"

"Didn't trust us Sir? Wouldn't trust us Sir?"

"Will ya stop with the Sir! We did trust you, we didn't want to put you in an awkward position 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' heard of that Major?"

"You think I would have told them anything?... Sir!"

"No Carter. We knew you wouldn't, that's the point. We weren't going to let damage your career over us."

"Oh?"

"We kinda hoped that you guys knew and had just accepted it. Wishful thinking, Huh?" Jack rubbed his hand through his hair, and sighed, he hated having to talk about stuff like this, 

Sam gave a small smile at the gesture and took pity on him... "Let's go get Daniel... Sir!"

Jack looked up, saw the small grin and returned it with one of his own. Well he'd tried for a grin it came out more like a painful grimace but it was the best he could do at that moment.

"Yeah let's go!"

* * *

Ferretti and SG teams 2 and 11 were already waiting in the gate room.

When Hammond gave the order to go Jack was first up the ramp with Carter and Teal'c right behind.

On the short walk to the small village Jack had decided that a show of strength and direct confrontation were Daniel's best hope right now. Time was against them on this one, he could feel it. The longer they took to find him the more chance of.... // No! // Jack thought to himself //You can't think that way O'Neill. Get a grip on yourself. You gotta stop thinking - right now. Stop feeling and start being the frigging Colonel. That's it gotta be the Colonel... Get the Job done. Once we get Danny, once he's safe then you can be Jack - do as much frigging feeling as you want.// A flicker of a smile crossed his face at that, all he wanted to be feeling right now was Daniel.

"Sir!"

Jack stopped short, they were in front of Chief Whet-kay-an-ey's house. Jack quickly gave signals for the men to get into various positions throughout the village, but most of them were to remain in the small square in front of the Chief and the Elder's houses. Jack waited till everyone was in position, took a deep breath then kicked the entire door clean off it's hinges.

"Okaaaaaaaay" said Sam as she looked past Jack to Teal'c "I guess we're going for the subtle approach then."

"Indeed" 

Jack was already through the door and calling on the Chief. They could hear the sound of people scrambling around, and when Chief Whet-kay-an-ey appeared in front of them, the man was pale and shaking like a leaf, obviously terrified. 

"Colonel O'Neill, w...w...what can I do for you? I t...t...thought you were going to return in the morning?"

"Yeah, well I changed my mind. I'm sorta like that you know. Unpredictable." Jack smiled at that, a small feral smile that glinted in the pale light.

The Chief paled even further "We...we helped you look for Dr. Jackson..."

"You lied!" snarled Jack

"No! No! I...we didn't touch him... we liked him ...we lik..."

"You LIED!" roared Jack stepping forward.

This was too much for Whet-kay-an-ey and he broke down completely. "Please don't hurt my family...don't hurt them ...it's not their fault...we... I ...I had no choice, they said they wouldn't hurt him... they said it was our only choice...Dangerous... they said he was dangerous to the teachings"

"Dangerous...what the hell?...Jesus! Danny's never been a danger to anyone...well except himself...We're all carrying big nasty guns and they think Daniel's the dangerous one?" 

"It's...it's because of the Teachings...the writings...he could... he knew...they said he knew how to read them..."

"Are you telling me they took Daniel because he could read?" 

"The ...the Teachings are sacred... they are the sacred words of the Gods...only...only the Mish-ra-Tey are chosen to take on the God's messages...others can't know...we will be punished...they said..."

"They? Who is They?"

"The M...Mish-ra-Tey!" 

"The Mish-what? Who the hell are they?"

Carter answered before the stricken Chief had a chance to say anything, "Sir, Daniel mentioned them before, it's one of the reasons he was here. They're..." she struggled for the right word "... scribes, but he thought there was more too it than that, some sort of religion. He was really excited about it."

Jack nodded and turned back to the Chief, "These Mish Ra folk, where are they?"

"They have a H...Holy place in the valley, b...but no one is allowed to go there it is forbidden by the Gods. Any who go there will die." 

"Oh, I'm going and I'm pretty sure you are right about somebody dying." Jack turned to leave. "You can show us the way."

"W...what? You can't...it's forbidden. I can't...you can't..." The Chief finally seemed to have found something even more terrifying than Jack.

"I can and you will."

* * *

Whet-kay-an-ey led them to the start of a rich valley, a far cry from the rather poor land surrounding the village.

Jack could see a large and impressive looking building nestled among some trees at the edge of the valley. He was pretty pleased with the lay out, he had surprise, darkness and good cover on his side. // It should be a walk in the park... As long as we aren't too late...// Jack ignored the nasty little voice in his head as he gave orders. 

In what seemed like hours to Jack, but *had only been a few minutes they had gained entry to the building and secured the perimeter. So far they had only encountered a few of the Mish-ra-Tey, who although they certainly knew how to fight better than any priests or scribes that Jack had ever come across before, were quickly and quietly disposed off. 

They were now conducting a room-by-room search of the building. Most of the rooms were empty and the lack of people was starting to worry Jack.

"Where the hell is everybody?" he hissed under his breath to Teal'c.

"I do not know O'Neill. It is rather strange. I would have expected there to be many of these Mish-ra-Tey"

"Colonel! Look at that door up ahead, I would think it was the main hall in this place, maybe some kind of meeting hall?" suggested Carter.

"Yeah could be, so maybe that's where everyone is?... Lets find out."

As they approached the door Jack could hear some sort of chanting, it reminded him of mass when he last went to chapel "Just let us get through this and I'll even go back" he offered up to however was listening. Jack lifted his ever-present P90 and with Carter on one side and Teal'c on the other they stepped through the doorway.

The room was small with bare stone walls, there were many of the black clad Mish-ra-Tey standing in rows facing the front of the room. Jack surveyed the room in an instant and turned his eyes to see what had held their attention. A man with a red trim on his clothing was standing next to what appeared to be a stone altar with some kind of markings laid out in fine coloured powder. There was no sign of Daniel but Jack refused to even consider he was too late.

Jack's trained eyes had taken all this in as he stepped through the door and even now his finger was tensing on the trigger of his gun. Just as Jack was sending the silent message to his finger, there was movement at the far end of the room and two of the Mish-ra-Tey appeared dragging Daniel between them. Daniel was still alive, if barely judging by the trouble he was having standing on his feet. // But alive! // Jack's immediate relief was soon overwhelmed by fury as he took in the battered and bleeding sight of his lover. Jack eased his finger immediately, there was no way he could use his gun now, he might hit Daniel in such an enclosed space. He was going to have to get up close and personal to do any damage now, he found himself smiling at the thought. They'd hurt his Danny and he would make them pay.

The leader at the front had realised the situation by this time and as Jack was accepting that he couldn't use his gun the leader had came to the same conclusion. He shouted a command and the other Mish- ra-Tey began to move back towards Jack and the others. SG1 began to force their way through the mob leaving the other teams to take care of the fighting. Luckily the Mish-ra-Tey didn't seem to carry any weapons, although they were very capable with their hands and feet. Jack was so concerned with getting through the crowd that he barely felt the powerful blows he had received. In minutes they were clear of the fight, but there was no sign of Daniel, or the leader. Obviously they had disappeared through the small door that was now visible on the left hand wall. Jack was first through the door followed by Carter and with some difficulty, due to the size of the door, Teal'c. They were in a small narrow corridor, which seemed to lead to a small set of steps leading downward. Cautiously Jack made his way down the steps and found himself in front of a heavy wooden door, they were now under ground and the cloying dampness of the place made his breath catch. He waited until Carter and Teal'c had joined him and then pushed the door open with his foot. It opened into a small dark cell where Jack could see Daniel curled in the corner, he was dressed in his t-shirt and BDU trousers but both were filthy and ripped, his arms were covered in what looked to be both dirt and blood. Jack was sure there would be bruises and cuts under the filth and he felt his rage flaring up again. Jack's head snapped up to the four men between him and Daniel. The leader was standing beside Daniel and looking like he had Jack exactly where he wanted him.

"You cannot use your noisy weapons here!" sneered the Leader 

"You sure about that?" asked Jack quietly

The leader paused for a minute then regained his confidence, "You will not risk killing this one!" he waved a hand in Daniel's direction. "You came for him, you will not kill him. You must let us leave here and no harm will come to him. Put your weapons down."

Jack looked hard for a minute then started removing his P90.

"Sir?" said Carter in confusion as she watched Jack disregard all protocol and lower his gun to the floor. Before she got a chance to say anything else Jack moved. He was no longer standing beside her but was over the other side of the room reaching for the leader's neck. It was barely seconds before Carter and Teal'c and the other Mish-ra-Tey reacted, but in that time Jack had killed the leader and taken out one of the Mish-ra-Tey. As he turned his attention on the other two he saw that Carter and Teal'c had already dealt with them.

Jack stepped across the room and dropped to his knees in one fluid movement. He reached his hand out towards the man he loved with all his heart, "Danny?" There was no movement and no answer, he tried again "Danny it's me." He used his hand to gently turn Daniel's face away from the wall, his breath caught when he saw the closed eyes and still there was no sound or movement. He reached his hand around Daniel's shoulders and pulled him close against his chest, he used his other hand to feel for a pulse. He felt his own heart start beating again when he managed to detect the slight pulse in his lover's wrist. "Oh thank god! Danny c'mon wake up for me... Danny! Open your eyes... please babe... c'mon let me see your eyes." 

As Jack begged he stroked his hand down the side of Daniel's dirt streaked face. He rested his head against Daniel's hair and even under all the sweat and blood he could recognise the scent of Daniel, as he inhaled and stroked he heard a weak gasp "J'k??"

"Danny?... I'm here babe... It's okay I got you."

"J'k.. Safe!" Jack smiled as he felt Daniel relax against him.

"Yeah Danny you're safe now."

Carter gave them a few minutes then approached with a canteen of water. "Hey Daniel, you thirsty?"

"S...Sam? ... Thirsty".

Jack helped Daniel sit up straighter and held the canteen to his lips. "Better?" he asked when Daniel stopped drinking

"Yeah" Daniel managed a weak nod, "home?"

"Soon as you think your ready we are out of here."

"Let's go then..."

Jack laughed and stood up "Teal'c want to give me a hand here?"

"It would give me great pleasure O'Neill!"

"Hey Teal'c..." murmured Daniel.

"I am pleased to see you are 'fine' Daniel Jackson"

"Yeah I'm fine" agreed Daniel.

Everyone managed a small smile at that.

Between Jack and Teal'c they managed to help Daniel to his feet, well upright at least.

"Carter grab my gun!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

"Incoming"

"SG1 Sir!"

"Open the Iris" General Hammond said from the bottom of the ramp where he waited with Doctor Frasier and the medical team.

"I hope they've got him..." said Dr Frasier.

"I don't think they'll be coming back with out him Dr Frasier...one way or another."

They both looked up as Major Carter appeared through the gate, followed seconds later by Jack and Teal'c holding Daniel between them. Janet rushed forward and took charge of Daniel, getting him onto a gurney and heading for the infirmary in seconds.

"Debriefing in one hour Colonel O'Neill" said the General 

"Yes Sir!" 

As Jack went to follow Daniel the General spoke again, "Oh and Jack... good work son."

"Sir" said Jack but he managed a smile before he raced off towards the infirmary. By the time Jack got there Daniel had already been transferred to a bed and hooked up to every monitor Janet had. Sam stepped back and let Jack closer to Daniel.

"Hey!" That was all the speech that Jack could manage at the moment but his warm chocolate eyes were doing all the talking that was needed.

"Hey!" Daniel gasped weakly in reply but his sparkling blue eyes said much, much more.

"Yeah!" smiled Jack.

"Yeah!" Daniel managed a small weak smile of his own.

"Sir, Daniel I've given you something for the pain, it will be knocking you out shortly, but you're going to be fine. There's no permanent damage, but you will be sore for a few days, dehydration was the worst problem. I'll have you cleaned up and good as new in no time." Dr Frasier looked at Jack as she was speaking, reassuring him she had meant what she said.

Jack nodded at her and turned his attention back to Daniel

Sam saw Jack sitting in the same chair he always sat in, she saw Daniel lying in the bed he ended up in way too often. She saw Jack reach out and hold Daniel's hand the way he usually did, but when she raised her eyes to his face and saw the look of pure love and adoration aimed at her injured team-mate, she knew that she had never really 'saw' anything. Sam shook her head and wondered how the hell she could possibly have missed something so obvious. the air was practically crackling between the two of them.

"Doc says you're gonna be fine Danny. Go to sleep your safe here."

"J'ck?...'m sl'py..." Daniel's eyes were already closing again.

Jack began stroking his thumb across the cracked knuckles "I know, it's okay I'll be here when you wake up."

"Pr'mis"

"Yeah I promise, now go to sleep!"

"...kay!..."

Jack sat for a few minutes till he was sure that Daniel was sound asleep. He looked at Carter who was still smiling and after she agreed to wait he headed off to speak to the General. He knew Daniel was going to be okay now but he still hurried to make sure he was back before he had a chance to wake up.

* * *

Jack was showered, changed and outside the Generals office in a matter of minutes. He rapped on the door.

"Come in Colonel O'Neill"

Jack walked over and sat in the seat the General was motioning to.

"How is Dr. Jackson?"

"Doc Frasier says he's going to be fine, just banged up a little... cuts...bruises nothing serious..." Jack's eyes lowered thinking of the altar, and the knife "...We got there in time Sir."

"Yes, yes you did."

Neither man seemed willing to be the first to say anything else.

Jack sighed and with thoughts of getting back to Daniel as quick as possible said, "So should I be packing? " 

"What?"

"Packing Sir, leaving, retiring...prison?"

"Colonel you must realise that what you told me earlier is a very serious matter."

"I'm aware of that Sir I..."

"George!"

"Uh? What?..."

"It's just George, I want to speak off the record for now."

"Okaaaaaaay..."

"Jack you and Dr. Jackson are probably more important to this programme than either of you realise, I don't know if the SGC could stand to lose either of you, never mind both of you."

"We realise how important this is George! Why the hell do you think we're still here after all this time, hiding how we feel and having to lie to our friends? Do you have any idea what that's like? Watching every word you say, examining every movement every touch, watching over your shoulder every minute of every day. Not just for the idiots from the NID but our friends as well. George we wanted to tell you, we hoped you... George... our friend would be happy for us, but we knew The General couldn't be. It was the same with everyone else, we couldn't put any of you in that position. But I have now and I'm glad ... I'm so damn glad it's choking me!" 

Jack played with the ring he was now wearing on his left hand. "I won't go back to denying it again George, I won't take back what I said."

"Jack..."

"No! I won't do it. I told you, arrest me, retire me whatever, I won't hold it against you. But there is no way I can deny what I said earlier."

"What about Dr. Jackson?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well how is he going to feel about this, about your 'leaving' whatever form that takes?"

"He doesn't want to leave George, neither of us do...but he'll go if I go. We've discussed all the options. He won't keep going through the gate without me and to work on base, well I'm not sure that would be safe."

"Safe?"

"If the reason I had to leave became common knowledge, Daniel would be the one having to face it here. I know you'd do your best George but you can't be everywhere and all it takes is one bigoted idiot and..." Jack left it hanging, George knew what he meant.

"Yes as much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right. So what now?"

"I think that's up to you Sir..."

"So my options are either lose you and Dr. Jackson or accept you here...together?"

"I don't know if there's any way you can do that sir!"

"Well I was thinking there might be some good to 'Don't Ask Don't Tell' after all."

"But I did 'tell'..."

"But nobody else knows that and I'm pretty sure no one is going to ask. Why would they, no one has asked so far...have they?"

"Nooo, but..."

"As far as I am concerned you showed me a ring and verified that it belonged to Dr. Jackson to convince me to authorise the mission.

"Carter...Teal'c?"

"I'd be pretty sure they only heard what I heard, wouldn't you?"

Jack thought about his team mates, his family and felt a weight lift from his shoulders, "Yeah I guess I would."

The General looked relieved as well.

"George are you sure about this?"

"Look Jack. You and Dr. Jackson have gone out on a limb so many times for everyone here, for the whole damn planet and for me personally, I think it's the least I can do. Like I said earlier it obviously has no affect on you ability to lead your team or do your job. If that ever changes I'll be the first to call you on it."

"You won't have to, believe me if that ever happens I'll be the first to say so. I knew that going in George, I will never risk my team or any one else."

"I trust you Jack!" he was only slightly surprised to discover this was true. He looked at the man in front of him. He'd always been a bit of a maverick, who did things his own way, had his own set of rules but he was one of the best officers that Hammond had ever seen. He'd trusted him from the very beginning and he realised this wasn't going to change that. He trusted both men implicitly, two of the finest men he'd ever had the privilege to serve with and call friends. If he was maybe a bit too old fashioned to look too closely at some aspects of their relationship he could still recognise love. He knew what love felt like and was glad that these men had found it too.

"So it's business as usual then George?"

"That's General to you Colonel O'Neill" grinned Hammond

"Yes SIR!" Jack answered standing up and giving a sharp salute. Jack looked away then turned back with a smile and said," Thanks Sir, I know this probably wasn't easy for you. So ...um...thanks..."

General Hammond returned the smile with a few words of advice "Just be careful Colonel"

"Careful is my middle name Sir!" Jack gave him his usual lopsided grin and made to leave, before he got to the door the General spoke again.

"Colonel O'Neill I realise you haven't had a chance to speak to Dr. Jackson yet but I want to know why this happened when everything seemed to be going so well." 

"As near as I can gather these religious guys were the ones really running the show...We're the Chosen...God speaks to us...keep the little guys ignorant...the usual...! Seems they realised Daniel could read their sacred mysteries...obviously they thought he was a threat to their power and decided... well they must've decided the easiest way was to kill him..." Jack swallowed unable to add anything else.

"Okay Colonel O'Neill, I get the idea. I'll arrange a formal debriefing when Dr. Jackson is up to it."

The General gave a nod of dismissal and Jack hurried out of the office and down towards the elevators.

* * *

When Jack got back to the infirmary Carter was sitting in his chair and Teal'c was standing watch at the end of Daniel's bed.

"Hey Colonel..."

"Carter, how's he doing?"

"Sound asleep Sir, Janet's checked on him and if he's okay when he wakes up you should be able to take...I mean...um...he should be able to go home later."

Jack grinned as he watched Sam get flustered, "Thanks Carter!"

"Colonel? Um...the General Sir?...Did...is...is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Carter, at least, I hope everything is fine? He looked from Carter to Teal'c as he turned his statement into a question.

Teal'c just raised that eyebrow and looked at him, "You are my Brother in Arms O'Neill! Did you think I would find you unworthy of my friend?"

That possibility frightened Jack more than he would ever admit and he shrugged helplessly, Teal'c just continued to look amused.

"Carter you ...um...okay?"

Sam looked at Daniel and then back to the Colonel, and realised that nothing had really changed. She loved both of these men and she knew they felt the same about her, she knew then that she could and would be happy for them. "Yes Sir, more than okay!"

Jack saw the genuine smile that lit up her face and felt the weight lift again. "Thanks guys, I'm sorry it has to stay between us."

"You mean we won't be able to collect on the bets SG5 have going?" said Carter with a smirk.

"Bets? What bets?...Who's betting?!" 

"Sorry Sir, now you're back, I have to go do some ...erm...things... scientific things!"

"And I am in need of Kel No Reem O'Neill"

As both members of his team made a quick escape, Jack took his usual seat and waited for Daniel to wake up.

* * *

Daniel's mind woke before the rest of his body. The first sound he heard was the soft drone of the medical equipment. He managed a mental grimace that the sound was so familiar it brought him some comfort. The next sound he heard brought him not only comfort, but also warmth and joy he'd experienced too little in his life... breathing...Jack's breathing. It didn't matter that he couldn't open his eyes yet, he would recognise that heart beat anywhere, it was the one that beat in time with his own.

"Danny?"

Daniel hadn't moved at all but Jack knew he was awake, the heartbeat thing worked both ways.

"You gonna open your eyes any time soon?"

Daniel let out a small groan and willed himself alert.

"Geez, doesn't even take you this long to wake up in the morning..."

Daniel smiled as he opened his eyes and took in Jack's grinning face. Jack had many faces to his character and Daniel loved all of them. Well sometimes he wasn't too fond of his 'hardass macho military Colonel' face, but he still loved him. Right now he was looking into the love-softened features of Jack, his beloved partner, his other half. That was definitely his favourite and before he could stop himself he reached out his hand to touch Jack's cheek. As reality crashed in Daniel dropped his hand and after scanning his eyes round the room and finding it empty muttered an apology to Jack. "I...I'm sorry Jack. That was stupid...I'm not thinking straight yet."

"But I'm thinking straight enough for both of us..." said Jack "... that's why there is a hospital screen blocking the security camera!"

"What? Why did..."

"Because I wanted to do this..." At that Jack leaned over and brushed his lips against Daniel's in a feather light touch.

"Jaaaack!... What are you mmpffh?"

Jacks lips silenced him, this time Jack put all the love he had into the kiss and Daniel gave his in return. Only when breathing became a problem did they separate. "I love you Daniel, God I was so damn worried about you. I thought I'd never... never..." Jack shook his head and gave up.

"I know Jack. I know..." Daniel's eyes glittered with tears but he fought them back. "...But I'm here, I'm home!"

Taking Daniel's hand Jack said "Yeah home!" They spoke to each other in silence, letting their hearts and eyes say everything they were feeling. As Jack felt the knot in his stomach unravel he managed a genuine smile. "You do realise that you don't have a hope in hell of ever going anywhere without me ever again, don't you?"

Daniel chuckled "I think that's fine by me Jack." After giving it a moment's thought he added, "Not that it's any safer with you... it just means we tend to get locked up together".

Jack looked outraged at this slight on his skills but after giving it some consideration he decided that Daniel did have a point. "Together is fine by me, no matter where we end up!" 

The two of them sat there grinning at each other like fools till Janet arrived to check on Daniel.

"So Daniel how are you feeling? And please don't say fine..."

Daniel grimaced "I really do feel fine Janet... I'm a bit stiff and sore obviously but apart from that I do actually feel fine...Honestly!"

Janet didn't look overly convinced.

"Doc..."

"Don't you start on me either Colonel... or I might just keep him overnight!"

Jack snapped his mouth closed quickly. He'd willingly stand up to anything on this planet or any other, but Dr. Janet Frasier was the one fight he was sure he would lose.

Daniel tried his hardest to look both cute and healthy as he stared pleadingly at Janet.

"Okay, okay you win!... I'm warning you though Daniel I'm letting you home to rest, no work AT ALL!...Colonel I'll expect you to make sure he stays in bed for the next couple of days!" 

"Yes Maam!... I can do that!" Jack said eagerly.

"To sleep! Sleep Colonel O'Neill!" Being their doctor Janet had worked out their relationship early on, secure in both her friendship and her professionalism as a doctor neither man had worried. Janet laughed as she saw the thwarted look on the Colonels face.

"Yes Maam..." Jack repeated in a much more subdued tone "... I can do that too!"

"Okay then, I'll get your meds sorted out and then you'll be ready to go. I'm sure the Colonel will be able to help you get dressed."

"Right Danny, you ready to get out of here?"

"Definitely! Help me get up Jack".

Jack helped Daniel into his clean clothes and after Janet returned with pain medication and more warnings about resting the men made their way out of the mountain.

* * *

Jack pulled into the driveway and smiled as Daniel jumped awake when the truck came to a stop. He watched patiently as Daniel struggled to clear his sleep dulled mind. As Daniel's face broke into a blinding smile at the site of their home it occurred to Jack that the smile on his own face had probably gone way over the line into dangerously sappy territory. 

Daniel's turned towards Jack and his blue eyes flashed happily as he spoke a single word "Home!"

Jack knew that Daniel didn't just mean the house and nodded his agreement, they were safe and they were together this was home. Jack felt the last of the tension of the previous few days drain away and basked in the warm contentment of feeling complete again. It was a few seconds before he realised Daniel had got out the truck and was headed towards the door while he was sat there grinning like an idiot... 

" Oh yeah" he muttered to himself as he climbed down from the truck "way over the sappy line now". Jack laughed at himself as he walked up to the front porch "At least there's no witnesses" 

"Jack what are you muttering about?"

"Oh... um nothing...um keys!" 

"Keys Jack?" Daniel was sure he'd heard something about witnesses. 

"Yeah couldn't find the keys..."

Daniel looked at the keys in Jack's hand with a fond expression, Jack may be his partner, his heart, his life, but damn the man could be downright bizarre when he wanted too. "You seem to have found them now..."

"Oh ...yeah!"

Daniel just looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and waved a hand towards the door.

Jack looked at Daniel and then looked at the door, then as his brain decided to finally join in the conversation he made the connection to the keys. "Ahh... right!" he ducked his head sheepishly and proceeded to open the door.

Daniel shook his head as he followed his Jack into the house. As he turned to close the door he felt Jack slip his arms around his waist, he relaxed and leaned back into the strong welcome presence of his lover.

Jack nuzzled his cheek against Daniel's hair and gripped the younger man tighter in his arms, "I missed you!"

"I missed you as well..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

"Hey for a linguist your not exactly original in your choice of words..."

Daniel turned in Jack's arms and after a minute he whispered quietly, "I was scared..."

Jack tipped Daniel's face up towards him and his brown eyes shimmered as he admitted, "I was scared too!"

* * *

Daniel cupped Jack's face in his hands the tips of his fingers tangling in the soft silver hair. He closed his eyes as he felt Jack lean in, a second later he felt the whisper touch of his partner's lips on his. He treasured the feel of the gentle connection, the heat he could feel transferring from his lover to him. He took all the heat Jack gave and made it his own. As he deepened the kiss he returned all the heat and love back to Jack. The heat grew until both men were left dizzy and gasping for breath.

Jack finally managed to pull back enough to struggle for breath, every nerve he had was screaming. He would never have believed a single kiss could make him feel like this, not until he kissed Daniel

Daniel felt as though every fibre of his body was on fire, as he saw the flames flickering deep in Jacks soulful brown eyes he knew they had to move before the fire consumed both of them.

As if reading his mind, Jack took hold of Daniel's hand and led him towards the bedroom. He closed the door and turned to where Daniel was standing in front of their bed, taking in the sight of his lover he could feel his heart begin to race again. Crossing the distance between them Jack took Daniel in his arms again, burying his face against the sleek graceful neck he whispered, "I love you"

Daniel felt Jack's voice vibrating against the soft skin beneath his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He enjoyed the feeling of Jack's strong arms around him and as he brushed the palms of both hands against the broad chest in front of him he whispered the same words back " I love you". Daniel enjoyed the tenderness of the moment, then slowly began unbuttoning Jack's shirt. As his fingers deftly managed one button after another, he tilted his head upwards seeking more intimate contact. 

Jack felt Daniel tilt his head and moved immediately to capture his lips in a kiss, he moved one hand to cup the back of Daniel's head and the other to slide underneath his sweater. As the kiss deepened the sensation of skin on skin brought the fire roaring back through both of them. This time they welcomed the flames. Scarcely stopping for breath they widened the range of their touches, removing piece by piece the articles of clothing that kept them separate. As soon as all barriers were gone they lowered themselves to the bed.

Daniel entangled himself in Jack, his hands exploring and caressing every well-loved line and scar on his lean hard body. 

Jack shivered under the erotic touch of his lover, even as his own strong hands ghosted out a similar pattern on Daniel's smooth skin.

As skin touched skin the want became need, the heat and passion flaming and engulfing both men. One by one their senses were lost to the flames... sight as they looked into heat seared eyes... scent as the sweet smell of arousal filled the air... taste as their tongues swiped across sweat soaked skin... touch as their bodies crashed into each other again and again... hearing as the sounds of love and ecstasy tore free from their mouths. Scorched and sated they held each other as the flames flickered and dwindled back to the comfortable warmth of the love they shared.

"I love you Jack..."

"I love you too babe..."

"Sleep now..." Daniel muttered sleepily into Jacks chest

"Mmm..." replied Jack as he tightened his arms around his beautiful lover and fell asleep.

* * *

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and enjoyed the rightness of the morning. Daniel was home, safe in their bed, safer still in Jack's arms. He enjoyed the heat of Daniel's breath whispering through the hairs on his chest and he smiled as he felt the familiar heartbeat against his skin. The rhythmic sound that both comforted and centred him, for Daniel really was the centre of his universe no matter where they travelled. As Jack slowly tried to untangle his legs from Daniel's the arm that had been draped loosely across his waist tightened. The possessiveness of the grip warmed Jacks soul. He knew how he felt about Daniel but every reminder that he was loved the same way was a gift Jack truly treasured. 

As Daniel fought his way to consciousness he had felt Jack moving, instinctively he reached out to hold him close. As the brightness of the morning finally managed to break through Daniel's sleepiness, he forced one eye open and then the other. Although movement or coherent speech was still beyond him he could still appreciate his surroundings, the smell of Jack's skin where he was lying, the strength of the arms holding him close and the beating of the heart close to his ear. The steady beat that sounded like love and safety, the one sound that could drown out all the hurts and nightmares he had endured in his life. 

Jack realised that Daniel was waking up, even though he hadn't managed to open his eyes yet. "Morning babe..."

"Mmmmmmm... what time is it?" 

Jack looked at the alarm clock and smirked, "Lets just say it's early..." he hedged, knowing how much his partner hated early rises.

"It's okay Jack... I don't mind waking up if I get to enjoy snuggling with you..."

Jack grimaced "Do you have to call it snuggling... that's not very macho... I am military ya know!"

Daniel was sniggering now. "Oh yes, my big tough manly colonel... the one that picked me wildflowers... the one that likes Disney movies... the one that bakes me cookies... the same one that cried at E.T..."

"I did NOT!" spluttered Jack.

Daniel just gave him a look, a disbelieving look.

"I had something in my eye!"

Daniel was grinning at him now.

"Well... he reminded me of Thor...okay...happy now?"

Daniel couldn't stop himself and was soon helpless with laughter.

Jack tried to maintain a dignified face but the sight and sound of Danny so happy melted his resolve and he could feel his own laughter starting. Jack tightened his arm around Daniel and both men held each other until their laughter began to settle down.

Daniel was always surprised when laughter caught him off guard like this, it wasn't something he had been overly used to. Since he met Jack he was sure he had laughed and smiled more than he had in his entire life. There had been sadness too, but Jack had been there for that as well, supporting comforting and eventually making him smile again. //Just like now// thought Daniel, yesterday he had honestly thought he was going to die and now here he was back in Jacks arms safe and happy and even laughing. "Thanks Jack!" 

Jack was caught out with the unexpected statement "What...? Thanks...? What are you thanking me for Danny?"

"Everything... loving me...making me laugh ... um...saving my life."

"Well loving you is easy, I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. Making you laugh well that's a bit harder but I intend to spend the rest of my life trying, I love hearing you laugh. It's the best sound in the world. As for saving your life... you saved mine first... If it hadn't been for you on Abydos I wouldn't be here now... I would've died in the line of duty without a second thought, died for duty and strangers but I lived for you, only you! Death didn't scare me, but to go on living, that terrified me, I couldn't have done it for anyone else. You are my life Danny and I'll always be there for you, I'll always be with you..."

Daniel couldn't answer, the lump in his throat was choking him and it was taking all his concentration to hold back the tears he could feel pricking his eyelids. Jack claimed not to go in for fancy words and flowery speeches but the eloquence and power of his words when he did was overwhelming. Daniel could feel the love and honesty in Jack's words and he knew that wherever they went, whatever happened they would be together. "I love you too Jack, always..."

"Always Danny..." as Jack spoke he stroked the fingers of Daniel's hand that was still resting on his chest.

Daniel moved his hand so that his fingers intertwined with Jack's. Suddenly Daniel bolted upright with a distraught cry.

"Danny what is it?... What's wrong?" he followed Daniel's line of vision down to where their hands were still joined, and realised that Daniel was looking at the ring he was wearing.

"My ring Jack!... they took my ring... I wouldn't give them it...I tried to stop them but there were too many..." 

Jack tried to calm Daniel down "It's okay love listen..."

"No Jack...It's not okay!" Daniel was furious now his blue eyes flashing with streaks of silver steel. "Why the hell would they do that Jack? It didn't mean anything to them... it was just a ring for Gods sake!...they didn't have to do that..."

"Daniel! Listen to me!" Jack waited to make sure his command voice had gotten through Daniel's anger, "I've got your ring! It's safe...I found it on the planet when we were looking for you..."

"You've got my ring?" Daniel repeated in disbelief. 

"Look wait here a minute and I'll show you!" Jack got out of bed and rushed downstairs to get the ring from his jacket pocket. He returned a few seconds later to find Daniel waiting exactly where he had left him, a look of curiosity on his face now.

"How did you get it back?"

"When we were questioning the Chief some of the kids outside his house were playing with it, I recognised it straight away... I gotta say Danny, that was not a good moment for me...I knew there was no way you'd have given that up without a damn good fight and... well ... I was worried..."

"Yeah I was fighting all right, I don't think they expected that!" Daniel smiled at the memory "I think they expected the meek little scholar to go along quietly and do as he was told..."

Jack snorted at that thought "I bet they know better now huh?"

Daniel grinned "Oh yeah!... and they should have some pretty good bruises to remind them".

Jack had climbed back into the bed and was sitting face to face with Daniel. Taking Daniel's hand in his own he slid the ring back into its rightful place "Lets get this back where it belongs!" Still holding his hand he looked deep into his spouses exquisite blue eyes and said "My Now My Always My Forever".

Daniel stroked his finger over the ring on Jack's finger and letting himself fall into the endless depths of Jack's eyes, he repeated the same words, "My Now, My Always, My Forever!" An echo of the promises they had spoke to each other as they first exchanged the same rings. Slowly they came closer and their lips met, as they kissed they reaffirmed their commitment to each other, neither spoke choosing to give their feelings free rein.

* * *

* * *

Jack felt Daniel pull back and looked up to see what the matter was. Daniel was staring at him with his 'I haven't quite figured it out but I'm getting there' look on his face.

"Jack why are you wearing your ring?...I thought we agreed that was too risky...someone is bound to put two and two together and make us..."

"Yeah...um... about that whole keeping it to ourselves thing..."

"Yes?"

"Well I kind of told everyone..." Jack mumbled. 

"You told everyone?...What!.. What the hell do you mean Jack?"

Jack took a deep breath and tried to explain, "When you were on that planet I knew that there was something seriously wrong, something bad... I mean you've been missing a hell of a lot longer than that before... we've been in some really bad situations and we've all walked away...This time though...this time... I was convinced I was going to lose you for real...no last minute chances, no baiting the bad guys to stall for time..."

"It felt the same from where I was too... there was no threats and theatrics... no long convoluted plans...They didn't want to torture or torment me Jack... they were just going to kill me!...You'd think I'd be used to that feeling huh?...But I guess this time I really thought it was going to be final". Daniel gave a small shrug and smiled apologetically.

Jack swallowed hard and went on with his explanation "Hammond wasn't convinced you were in danger, even after I showed him your ring... it wasn't enough to get the higher ups to okay a rescue mission... I had to show him my ring and explain why you'd never have given yours away!"

"So everyone knows?"

"Just Hammond and Carter and Teal'c... they're okay with it..." he added seeing the worry in Daniel's eyes.

"Sam and Teal'c are okay with it?... they're not mad at us?"

"Carter was a bit upset to start with... thought we didn't trust her..."

"I should call her..."

"It's fine Daniel. I explained things and she understood... well..." he shrugged "...she stopped saying Sir anyway!"

"Sir...? What...?" Daniel shook his head and decided to ignore that for the moment, "So Sam is okay... what about Teal'c?"

"Teal'c' is fine... he just... well you know... gave me an 'indeed' and the eyebrow and I'm pretty sure he smirked"

Daniel couldn't help but smile at the thought of his Jaffa friend smirking. He was glad they wouldn't have to hide from their friends anymore. Of course the General also knew and that wasn't so good. "What did General Hammond say?... What's going to happen to you Jack?"

Jack grinned, "Nothing!"

"Nothing... what do you mean nothing?... What about all the regulations? Don't ask, Don't tell..."

"That's exactly what George said... he said as far as he was concerned he hadn't asked and I definitely hadn't told. He reckoned nobody else would dare to ask either, and I sure as hell won't be telling them even if they do..." 

"So that's it...? He's just going to go against the rules and ignore it?"

"He seems to think that we are too important to lose and he also reckons that we deserve something for the risks we've taken to keep this planet safe... Can't say I disagree with him on that one."

"So it's really all right...? You can keep you're job and we can stay with the Stargate?"

"Yep!... OOF!" Jack was knocked backwards and pinned to the bed by an ecstatic archaeologist. Daniel leaned down and captured Jacks mouth in an intense and passionate kiss.

Jack was more than happy to join in and slipped his arms around Daniel to pull him closer. Although neither one wanted to let go eventually they gave in to their mutual need to breathe.

Daniel was just getting his breath back when he found himself flipped over and straddled by a smiling Jack.

Jack grinned happily at the man beneath him as he realised that his lover's brilliant mind was already chasing something else. Sure enough those bright blue eyes turned to him questioningly... 

"Jack when we were getting out of that cell..."

"Yeah?" 

"I remember you telling Sam to get your gun..."

"Uh huh!" Jack nodded unsure where Daniel was going with this one.

"Why didn't you have your gun?"

"Mish ra whats-his-face told us to put our weapons down!"

"You put your gun down because he was threatening me?" 

"Yeeeeeah..." 

"Jack does that mean you love me more than your gun?" asked Daniel teasingly.

Jack looked down into grinning blue eyes and smiled, " Babe, I love you more than anything"

The End


End file.
